La force des sentiments
by Naruto23 LIPDNH
Summary: L'histoire se passe 1 an après la fin de FG mais Naruto n'est pas parti  : Hinata est bien plus amoureuse de Naruto mais n'arrive pas à lui dire, Naruto est entraîné par Jiraiya, Sakura par Tsunade Hinata par Néji, c'est un NaruHina, je suis fan du couple
1. Chapitre 1 : Rendezvous inconnu

LA FORCE DES SENTIMENTS (Naru/Hina)

Chapitre 1 : Rendez-vous inconnu

Il faisait nuit noir à Konoha et tout les habitants dormaient paisiblement :

-Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut Konohaaaa!!!

-Tu est obligé d'être aussi bruyant Naruto!

-Ben quoi, je suis juste heureux de rentrer chez moi, c'est bien normal non, t'es pas contente Sakura?

-C'est pas une raison pour gueuler en pleine nuit!

-Oh, ça va calme-toi,

-Ok, bon j'ai faim, on va au restaurant

-Tu... tu m'invites?

6ben oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-C'est plutôt surprenant de ta part Sakura

-Idiot, si t'es pas content, dis le tout de suite"

Elle lui mit un cou bien placé sur la tête : Sa...Sakura

Ils passèrent la fin de la nuit à discuter devant un bol de ramens, enfin, trois pour Naruto bien évidemment avant que Sakura décide de rentrer chez elle vu l'heure qu'il était. Ils payèrent et Naruto raccompagna Sakura sur sa demande chez elle avant de retourner chez lui complètement vannée de cette mission, il était entièrement courbaturé et se demander encore si il aller réussir à arriver à son appartement.

Comme tous les matins, Naruto se réveillait avec son drôle de bonnet sur la tête, encore très fatigué, il allait prendre son petit déjeuner et il fallait qu'il s'entraîne, il venait à peine de finir une mission avec Sakura et il était crevé depuis son retour, même si sa soirée d'hier lui avait fait plaisir, même si ça s'améliorer depuis quelque temps, il était plutôt rare que Sakura soit aussi gentille avec lui.

Naruto sortit alors de chez lui, il y avait un petit vent ce matin mais le temps était superbe et la température agréable et il aperçu une enveloppe sur son palier, il se demandait bien qui avait pu lui envoyer une lettre puisqu'il n'en avait jamais reçu, elle était encore plus étrange car aucune adresse de l'expéditeur était inscrite dessus : il décida de l'ouvrir pour voir ce qu'elle contenait : une simple lettre avec un simple message :" rendez-vous au terrain d'entraînement à 14H".

Naruto se demandait si ce message n'était pas un piège mais qui voudrait lui tendre un piège, cela fait lontemps qu'il n'avait plus d'ennemis, il passa toute la matinée et tout son repas de midi à cogiter à propos de cette histoire puis finalement il se résolu à aller à ce rendez-vous, il était en chemin mais il ne savait pas que plus loin l'attendait Kiba et Hinata :

-"Allez Hinata vas-y,

-Mais, je... je risque de.. de le déranger...

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, allez, vas-y!"

Kiba poussa Hinata qui atterit juste devant Naruto :

-"Bon... bonjour Naruto...Naruto-kun

-Tiens salut Hinata, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Euh.. je..., j suis venue te dire... je suis venue te dire que... que (son visage devient tout rouge), je... je suis aaaahhhh..."

Hinata tomba dans les pommes :"Hinata, ça va, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu as trop chaud, tu est toute rouge, eh Hinata, réponds-moi!

-Idiot, elle est évanouie,

-Ah, Kiba tu est là, est-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper de Hinata, je dois aller au mémorial,

-Je vais la ramener chez elle mais pourquoi va-tu là-bas,

-Oh, pour rien, t'occupe pas de ça, allez à plus,

-Eh, mais attends, non mais quel idiot celui-là!"

Kiba ramena donc Hinata chez elle, après quelque minutes elle se réveilla :"alors, de retour parmi-nous,

-Ki... Kiba-kun, où je suis?

-Chez toi, je t'ai ramené, tu te doutes pourquoi,

-Je je me suis encore evanouie?

-Gagné, tu devrais vraiment laisser ta timidité de côté si tu veux un jour y arriver

-Je..., je n'y arrive pas, dès que je le vois je ressens déjà de drôles de sensations et quand je lui parle, je suis empli d'un bonheur si grand que je ne sais jamais quoi dire, au fait où est-il

-Il m'a dit qu'il devait allez au mémorial pour je ne sais quoi

-Je... je vais y aller

-Pourquoi?

-Je dois réussir, je dois réussir à lui avouer mon amour, il faut que j'y arrive."

Hinata se dirigea alors le plus vite possible vers le mémorial, ele se disait que ça serait sûrement plus facile si elle se trouvait seule avec Naruto et donc elle allait tenter sa chance et elle s'arma de courage en se mettant à la poursuite de Naruto. Naruto lui était déjà arrivé et attendait, il était 13H30 à sa montre, une montre dont il était très fière car c'était Hianta qui lui avait offerte à son dernier anniversaire.

Hinata arriva à son tour et voyant que Naruto était seul, elle se décida à aller lui parler : Na... Naruto-kun...

-Tu est venu Naruto."

Hinata coupa sec son élan et se cacha dérrière un arbre av,t de regarder qui venait de parler, c'était Sakura

-Sakura, c'est toi qui m'a envoyer ce message ce matin?

-Oui, j'avais quelque chose d'impoeratnt à te dire"

Hinata resta cachée pour observer ce qu'il allait se passer intriguer par le fait que Sakura avait donner rendez-vous à Naruto ici.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Déclaration et deception

Voici le deuxième chapitre, je le met maintenat car je l'avais déjà écrit en même temps que le premier

Chapitre 2 : Déclaration et déception : pourquoi?

Le silence qui s'était installé était pesant, le seul bruit présent venait du vent car une légère brise soufflait sur la plaine où se tenait Naruto et Sakura ainsi que Hinata qui les épiaient toujours derrière son arbre tout en se demandant ce que Sakura voulait dire à Naruto, cela faisait maintenant trois minutes que le silence était installé et ça devait être la première fois que Naruto ne s'était pas prononcé pendant un laps de temps aussi long et c'est donc lui qui cassa ce silence : "Alors Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, tu ne m'as pas fait venir pour qu'on ne se parle pas,

-Oui, mais comment dire, ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile et cela cojiter encore pas mal dans ma tête et je me demande si c'est une bonne idée car tu serais vraiment surpris si je te le disais."

Hinata se demandait vraiment pourquoi Sakura avait l'air génée devant Naruto, même si elle ne la connaissait pas beaucoup, elle savait que ce n'était pas habituel de sa part et Hinata ressentait aussi une drôle de sensation, une sorte de stress qu'elle n'avait jamais sentie aussi présent même quand elle croisait le chemin de Naruto et elle se demandait vraiment d'où il pouvait provenir, quoi qu'il en soit, elle suivait toujours la scène avec la plus grande attention, mais le silence avait encore repris place depuis une minute : "Sakura, tu as l'air bizarre, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de ne pas parler comme ça,

-Je sais mais c'est dûr mais bon voilà, tu sais, cela fait maintenant un an que Sasuke est parti et malgrès tout les efforts que tu as déployé pour le ramener, tu n'as pas réussi et il est parti avec Orochimaru,

-Sakura, je...

-Laisse-moi terminer Naruto! Depuis ce moment-là, nous effectuons nos missions tous les deux ou parfois avec Kakashi-sensei, mais là n'est pas l'important, depuis que nous sommes que tous les deux, j'ai appris à mieux te connaître car avant, je ne me souciais que du sort de Sasuke et de personne d'autre car je l'aimais,

-Oui, je m'en était rendu compte,

-Mais maintenant, je vois bien que tu te souciais de moi bien plus que Sasuke et cela m'a touchée crois-moi, j'ai donc appris à mieux te connaître et à t'apprécier mieux qu'avant, je ne voyait que tes défauts alors qu'il y avait toutes ces qualités autour et je te vois vraiment maintenant comme tu es, notre relation d'équipier est devenu plus solide, avant pour moi tu n'était qu'un idiot qui voulait qu'on ne fasse attention qu'à lui et qui se moquait des autres ainsi qu'un prétentieux mais après, je te voyais comme un ami, une personne sur qui l'ont peux compter et qui est toujours prêt à se sacrifier pour les autres ainsi qu'un ninja très fort et maintenant encore plus, mes sentiments ont encore changé et je me suis demandée ce que je ressentais, c'est un sentiment étrange que je n'ai même pas ressenti devant Sasuke et j'en ai finalement trouvé la cause de celui-ci avant de savoir ce qu'était ce sentiment et la cause c'était toi Naruto et le sentiment c'est..., c'est..."

Le silence maintenant habituel s'était de nouveau installé, Sakura ne trouvait plus ses mots et Naruto avec son intelligence légendaire ne savait absolument pas ce que Sakura voulait dire et attendait la suite, Hinata de son côté voyait le stress augmenté petit à petit et il en devenait presque insupportable (qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, pourquoi ai-je cette sensation jusqu'au coeur de ma poitrine, cette oppression immense tout au fond de moi, comme si mon coeur allait exploser, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment)

-"C'est quoi ce sentiment Sakura?

-Je, et bien je..., en fait je...,JE T'AIME NARUTO!!!, de tout mon coeur Naruto, je t'aime, je viens de m'en rendre compte et voyant tout les sentiments que je ressent pour toi j'ai compris que ce n'était pas de l'amour que je sentais pour Sasuke mais autre chose mais toi, Naruto, je t'aime

-Euh, Sakura, je..."

Avant que Naruto n'ai eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, Sakura s'était déjà jeté à son cou pour l'embrasser, les yeux de Sakura s'étaient fermées au moment où ses lèvres et celles de Naruto furent rassemblées, Naruto lui avait les yeux grands ouverts et avait du mal à comprendre ce qui s'était passé mais après, il ferma les yeux et partagea son baiser avec Sakura.

Hinata reçu le choc de sa vie, le stress qui s'était accumulé en elle venait d'exploser, la vision de Naruto et de Sakura en train de s'embrasser venait de réduire son coeur en miettes piétiné par les chaussures de Sakura, les larmes commençaient à courir le long de ses joues et n'en finissait plus, c'est alors qu'elle s'enfuya à toutes jambes vers Konoha, le coeur détruit le moral au plus bas et la tristesse la plus grande que personne n'avait jamais ressenti, elle arriva chez elle, rentra dans sa chambre et se mit de nouveau à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps :

-Pourquoi? pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive, Pourquoi Sakura a fait une déclaration à Naruto-kun dis moi pourquoi, dis-moi pourquoi Naruto-kun, je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps et je n'ai jamais réussi à le dire et Sakura elle réussi à te le dire si simplement, pourquoi, pourquoi tu me fait ça, dis-moi Naruto-kun, pourquoi?

Notes de l'auteur : voici donc le deuxième chapitre, pour ceux qui se poserais la question, c'est bien unNaru/Hina même si ça n'en a pas l'air, vous verrez dans les prochains chapitres, j'ai oublié de le dire pour mon premier chapitre mais vous pouvez laisser des commentaires pour m'aider à m'améliorer, voilà, j'éspère que vous aimez, prochain chapitre dès que je pourrais.


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'attention de la mission

Et voici le 3ème chapitre de cette fanfic Naru/Hina

Chapitre 3 : L'attention et la tension de la mission

Après leur échange de baisers, Naruto et Sakura finnissèrent leur journée ensemble, ils partagèrent leur anciens souvenirs sur un des bancs de Konoha, Naruto raconta l'histoire de son enfance triste sans personne et sa joie de se faire des amis, Sakura raconta l'histoire de sa rivalité avec Ino et son évolution dans ses sentiments envers Naruto et même si il était heureux, il éprouvait tout de même une sensation de malaise avec Sakura mais il ignorait ce qui pouvait lui provoquer cette sensation.

Le soir, ils partagèrent un bol de ramens en discutant encore sur leurs anciennes missions avant que Naruto n'en commande deux autres pour lui tout seul, ils discutèrent tellement longtemps que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand ils sortirent du restaurant.

Sakura demanda alors à Naruto si il voulait bien la raccompagner chez elle car elle ne se sentait pas rassurer, il accepta et arriver à la maison de Sakura, ils se dirent en revoir, elle lui donna encore un baiser.

Naruto rentra alors seul chez lui un peu déboussolé par la folle journée qu'il venait de vivre, il arriva chez lui, se mit en pyjama puis alla dormir mais sa nuit fut très longue, il pensait sans arrêt à cette journée et sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait sur Sakura, des tonnes de questions se précipitaient dans sa tête toutes en même temps et Naruto était prêt de devenir fou et il finit par s'endormir d'épuisement vers 5 heures du matin avant de se réveiller aux premiers rayons du soleil deux heures plus tard.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever sur le village caché de la feuille que quelqu'un sonner à la porte, Naruto encore épuisé alla ouvrir en dodelinant : "Qui c'est qu'est là?

-C'est moi Sakura, je pensais qu'on pourrait passer la journée ensemble,

-Ha Sakura, c'est toi, je... zzz,

-Naruto et ho, réveille-toi Naruto!!!

-Qui Que Quoi Où!!? Ha oui Sakura, j'arrive;"

Naruto s'habilla et pris un rapide petit déjeuner avant de rejoindre Sakura : "je tends prie Sakura laisse-moi retourner dormir,

-Pas question on n'a beaucoup de choses à se dire...

-Salut vous deux!" Au-dessus d'eux apparu Kakashi

-"Kakashi... sensei" balbutia Naruto

-"Ho, bonjour Kakashi-sensei,

-Yo, Naruto, c'est toi que je cherchais, l'Hokage veut te voir, il a une mission à te confier

-Une mission? Génial, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais me défouler, j'y cours!!!

-Mais, Naruto, et notre journée ensem...

-J'arrive tout de suiiiiiite!!!!"

Naruto partit comme un boulet de canon en direction du bureau de Tsunade laissant complètement en plan la pauvre Sakura :Rrr... Naruto tu me le paierrraaaaaas!

-Ha là là ces jeunes"

Naruto arriva en une minute chrono dans le bureau de Tsunade :"Bonjour Tsunade et euh, Hinata-chan?

-Bonjour Naruto toujours aussi bruyant,

-Bon, bonjour Na... Naruto-kun," Hinata avait les yeux et les les joues toutes rouges après avoir pleuré toute la nuit mais cela na changeait rien au fait qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de Naruto et n'arrivait pas à bien s'exprimer en sa présence.

-Que t'arrive t-il Hinata-chan, tu as les yeux tout rouges, tu as mal dormie toi aussi?

-Non..., ce..., ce n'est rien,

-Bon, puis-je avoir votre attention maintenant, je vais vous parler de votre mission,

-Comment ça notre mission?" demanda Naruto

-"Eh bien, votre mission à tous les deux,

-Seu... seulement tout les deux" dis Hinata clouée sur place et Naruto en coeur.

-"Mais et... et Kiba ou Shino ou Sakura ne peuvent pas nous accompagner?" demanda Naruto ne comprenait rien à cette situation.

-"Kiba est déjà parti en mission hier, Shino assiste à une réunion annuelle du clan Aburame et Sakura m'a demander de l'entraîner, de toute façon, votre mission ne devrait représenter aucun danger car c'est une mission de contre-espionnage,

-De... de contre-espionnage?

-J'y comprends rien de rien, tu peux pas nous en dire plus la vieille

-Ne me traite pas de vieille, je suis encore jeune!, la mission que vous allez devoir effectuer est la suivante : depuis quelque temps, les gardiens du village ont remarqué un homme qui rôde dans les environs de Konoha, apparemment, il serait très rapide et aucun des gardes n'a réussi à le poursuivre et l'arrêter et il fut aperçu à toutes les portes d'entrée de Konoha, nous avons peur qu'il puisse ou qu'il est déjà réussi à entrer dans le village et nous pensons qu'il veut nous espionner, le but de cet mission est de découvrir qui est ce mystérieux espion et le mettre hors d'état de nuire, vous partez tout de suite.

-Bien

-Oui, Tsunade-sama"

Nos deux amis sortirent donc du bureau de Tsunade et commencèrent à marcher en direction de la sortie du village, ils croisèrent Sakura et Naruto lui annonça qu'ils partaient en mission, Hinata resta en retrait mais heureusement pour elle Sakura n'embrassa pas Naruto avant de partir elle-même chez Tsunade pour suivre son entraînement. Ensuite Naruto et Hinata continuèrent leur route, Hinata toujours en arrière : "Hinata, pourquoi reste-tu derrière moi?

-Pour...pour rien,

-Alors viens plus près, il vaut mieux qu'on reste ensemble si l'ennemi attaquait,

-Oui, j'arrive."

Ils arrivèrent à la sortie du village et entrèrent dans la forêt, comme Tsunade leur avait dit que leur mystérieux ennemi rodaît autour du village, ils decidèrent de faire la même chose et de tourner autour du village par la forêt.

Après 50 minutes à tourner autour de Konoha, ils apercevirent quelqu'un : "Hinata il est là"

-Zut mais qui sont-ils?" se demandait l'homme, il était masqué mais semblait porter des lunettes, il n'avait même pas vu Hinata qui était cacher par le poing de Naruto qui lui fonçait dessus mais l'homme grâce à un geste d'une extrême souplesse arriva à esquiver Naruto et se mit à s'enfuir, Naruto et Hinata se mirent à le poursuivre l'ayant toujours dans leur ligne de mire, mais tout d'un coup il disparût, Naruto et Hinata s'arrêtèrent sec : Naruto, où... où est-il?

-Ho bon sang, il a pas put filer, il était juste là devant nous, Hinata peux-tu utiliser ton Byakugan pour le voir,

-Ou... Oui, Byaku...

-Haaa!"

Naruto tomba à terre 4 aiguilles planté dans le ventre, mais dans sa chute, il fit un rapide signe à Hinata pour lui indiquer de rester cachée, Hinata resta donc en retrait, c'est alors que l'homme

aparaissa devant Naruto : "Tiens, tiens, comme on se retrouve Naruto Uzumaki"

L'homme enleva sa cagoule puis remit ses lunettes, Naruto fut stupéfait : "Ka... Kabuto!

-Salut, comment tu vas depuis la dernière fois?

-Espèce d'enfoiré je vais te tuer, je... mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, je ne peux plus bouger!

-Ce sont les aiguilles,

-Les aiguilles?

-Les aiguilles que je t'ai envoyées contiennent un poison paralysant, tu ne bougeras pas pendant trente minutes

-Mais pourquoi, pourquoi espionnes-tu Konoha?

-Orochimaru a été clair, il veut voir l'évolution de Konoha depuis sa dernière attaque, il m'a donc demandé de surveiller ce que faisait Konoha, après tout, je suis le meilleur de ses espions, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a envoyé personnellement observé le village mais trêve de bavardage, il est temps de se dire en revoir"

Hinata sortit de sa cachette et se mit entre Naruto et Kabuto

-Attends, je ne te laisserais pas faire

-Hinata non,

-Tu est qui toi?

-Moi, Hinata Hyûga, héritière du clan Hyûga du village de Konoha,

-Ha oui, tu ne vois pas à qui tu t'adresse, même si tu es du clan Hyûuga, tu ne pourras pas me battre

-Peu importe, quoi qu'il arrive, je protégerais Naruto qu'elle que soit le prix à payer car..., car je ne laisserais jamais quelqu'un lui faire du mal, Byakugan!

Notes de l'auteur : Voici donc le 3ème chapitre qui commence à faire apparaître Naruto et Hinata ensemble, le prochain chapitre sdera consacrée à de l'action mais je vous préviens que je ne suis pas très fort pour écrire des combats. J'attends vos commentaires, j'éspère en avoir plus car je me demande combien de gens la lisent.


	4. Chapitre 4 : L'amour de Hinata

Voici le chapitre 4 :

CHAPITRE 4 : L'amour de Hinata, la colère de Naruto

-"Je jure quoi qu'il arrive, quelles que soient les épreuves que j'ai à affronter ou les ennemis que j'auraient à détruire que je protégerais Naruto-Kun, jusqu'à y laisser ma vie

-Hinata, pourquoi tu?

-Na, Naruto-kun, c'est...c'est que...

-Bon, je commence à m'ennuyer, trêve de bavardages, vous allez mourir ici et maintenant!

-Byakugan!" Kabuto kunai à la main se précipita vers Hinata qui esquiva avec une souplesse exceptionelle et sortit uin kunai elle aussi, se retrouvant dérrière Kabuto, celui-ci eut juste le temps de se retourner pour contrer le kunai de Hinata à quelque centimètres de son corps :"Je vois bien là la force, la flexibilité et la rapidité des Hyûugas,

-tu n'as encore rien vu monstre, tu ne toucheras pas à un cheveu de Naruto, pas tant que je serais là

-Alors finissons-en tout de suite aiguilles de la mort à vous de jouer!

Kabuto tournant sur lui-même envoya des centaines d'aiguilles sur Hinata, Hinata grâce à son byakugan arriva à prévoir toutes les directions de ces aiguilles mais la rapidité avec laquelle Kabuto les envoyait fait que les esquiver ou les contrer devenait quasiment impossible et Hinata commençait à avoir du mal puis les premières aiguilles commencèrent à frôler ses vêtements et une arriva à effleurer son épaule

-"Maintenant, tu ne peux plus bouger,

-Jyuken!!

-Qu'est-ce que..., mais comment fait-elle?"

Hinata se mit à foncer sur Kabuto et envoya ses paumes sur Kabuto, Kabuto arriva tant bien que mal, à confronter ses mains à celle de Hinata mais avait de plus en plus de mal car les coups de Hinata devenait de plus en plus rapide et précis :"Co...comment, comment se fait-il, comment se fait-il... que tu puisses... encore bouger... ces aiguilles... aurait dû t'immobiliser

-Quand tu as.. envoyer tes aiguilles... j'ai réussi... à calculer... les trajectoire de tes aiguillles..., voyant qu'une aller toucher mon épaule... j'ai fermer... mes ouvertures de chakra... situer dans mon épaule... ce qui fait... que le poison n'a pas agit et maintenant c'est fini!" Hinata fini par atteindre son but Kabuto reçu un coup au ventre.

(Ce n'est pas possible comment fait-elle ça,elle est plus forte que je ne pensais, je ne peux plus bouger, je dois changer mes plans ) pensait-il

-"Maintenant regarde bien Naruto, grâce à toi, j'ai repris confiance en moi et j'ai repris encore avec plus de force mon entraînement pour être sûr de pouvoir te protéger et pouvoir devenir plus forte, tes encouragements m'ont donner la force de me surpasser, tout ce que je peux faire aujourd'hui, c'est entièrement à toi que je le dois, je vais te montrer ce que tes encouragements m'ont permis d'acquérir

-Hinata, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?"

Une aura bleue se mit à envelopper Hinata et elle commença à faire une série de signes, cet aura commença à s'amplifier et onduler autour du corps de Hinata.

-"Jyuken Hiou Hakke Rokunniyon Shou, les 64 coups divin du Hakke,

-Cette technique, c'est...

- Hakke Ni Shou, Yon Shou, Hachi Shou, Juuroku Shou, Sanjuuni Shou, et le coup final, Rokujuunyon Shou"(1)

Kabuto traversa trois arbres à la suite pendant les 64 coups du Hakke de Hinata.(Ce n'est pas possible, elle est trop forte pour que je l'élimine vite, le poison que j'ai injecté à Naruto ne fera bientôt plus effet, je n'ai plus qu'une solution).Kabuto grâce à un jutsu médical réussi à réduire ses blessures pendant que Hinata se remmettait de son attaque :"Hinata, tu es plus forte que je ne le pensais, je ne peux pas encore te tuer mais que dirais-tu si je tuer sous tes yeux la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde,

-Qu...quoi?

-Tu vas mourir Naruto!!!

-Naruto nooonnnnnn!!!"

Kabuto était devant Naruto et d'un geste extremement rapide quand Hinata vit Kabuto foncé sur Naruto, Naruto rouvrit les yeux et vit Hinata : "Hi...Hinata". Hinata était de dos face à Naruto mais elle tourna la tête :"Na... Naruto-kun, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu te protéger autant que je le voulais mais je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te servir un peu".

-Hinata, mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça, pourquoi m'as-tu protégé?

-Tu as toujours été la personne qui a le plus compté à mes yeux, la personne que j'admirais depuis toute petite, je n'ai cessé de te regarder évolué et c'est grâce à tes encouragements que j'ai réussi à devenir plus forte, tu m'as apporté le courage qui me manquait et je.. je voulais... je veux te dire que... je t'aime Naruto, je t'aime de tout mon coeur, ma vie, Naruto, ma vie est entièrement dédié à toi, je t'aime Naruto et je t'aimerais toujours." Naruto prit la main de Hinata qui semblait faiblir

"Hi...Hinata, pourquoi, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt, pourquoi maintenant"? Naruto commença à sangloter en voyant Hinata dans cet état

-"Je t'aime Naruto et je t'aimerais toujours" La main de Hinata lâcha celle de Naruto : "Hinata, réveille-toi Hinata, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, pas maintenant, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner, réveille-toi Hinata, je t'aime Hinataaaaaa!!!

-Ha, ha ,ha, cruel destin n'est-ce pas, mourir pour celui qu'on aime, c'est pathétique"

Une immense aura rouge enveloppa Naruto et Naruto devint complètement fou et des griffes poussa sur ses doigts : "Tu vas mourir Kabuto, Maintenant, Kage Bushin no Jutsu"

-Seulement deux clônes que compte tu faire avec seulement deux clônes"

Les deux clônes de Naruto se mettèrent chacun à une main du vrai Naruto et concentrèrent le chakra

-Que, que fait-tu?

-Tu vas crever ici et maintenant Double rasengannnnn"

Kabuto se prit les deux rasengans de Naruto qui l'envoya au fin fond de la forêt, Naruto préféra ne pas le poursuivre et partit retrouver hinata : Hinata, reveille-toi, je t'en prie Hinataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

(1) 1, 2, 4, 8, 16, 32 et 64 coups

Notes : bon, comme je l'ai éxpliqué, je ne suis pas très doué pour commenter des combats donc excusez-moi si ce chapitre n'est pas très bon, le prochain sera consacré au sauvetage de Hinata par Naruto en l'emmenat à l'hôpital de Konoha.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Les sentiments de Naruto

Voici le chapitre 5, bonne lecture

CHAPITRE 5 : Les vrais sentiments de Naruto

"Hinata tient bon, je te sauverais, je te le jure"

Naruto portant Hinata sur ses épaules était en train de revenir le plus vite possible vers Konoha, arrivant à la porte du village, un des gardes alla prévenir Tsunade pendant que Naruto se presser pour arriver le plus vite possible à l'Hôpital :"Maître Hokage, dépechez-vous, Naruto et Hinata sont rentrés de leur mission mais Hinata est dans un état critique"

Tsunade se précipita à l'hôpital acompagnée de Shuizune et de Sakura qui était dans son bureau à ce moment-là.

"Tsunade, je vous en supplie sauvez Hinata!

-Du calme Naruto laisse-moi me concentrer,

-Elle a vraiment l'air mal en point,

-Je suis désolé mais je vous en prie sauvez Hinata (Hinata, je t'ai promis que tu t'en sortirais alors n'abandonne pas, tu ne peux peux pas m'abandonner, pas maintenant, pas après tout ce que tu m'as dit, j'ai enfin compris, compris pourquoi tu rougissais toujours en me voyant, pourquoi tu était toujours si gentille avec moi, pourquoi tu m'encourageais quoi que je décidais alors que les autres était surs que je n'y arriverais pas mais toi, tu as toujours cru en moi et eu confiance en moi, j'ai toujours cru que ta timidité n'était dû qu'a ton caractère mais pas à ça et moi je fus aveugle mais maintenant, je vois enfin alors ne me laisse pas seul, bats-toi Hinata, je sais que tu peux le faire, fais-le pour toi, fais-le pour moi, fais-le pour nous)"

Pendant que le jeune renard ressassait ses sentiments, Tsunade concentrait une énorme boule de chakra dans ses mains, elles les approcha de la jeune fille et au premier contact, la boule de chakra se dissipa et se propagea à travers la jeune fille, les lèvres d'Hinata se serrait à ce moment et elle échapper des légers gémissements de plainte, Naruto sortit de ses pensées et voyant cela s'approcha à nouveau du lit de la jeune :

-Hinata tu as mal?

-Elle est en train de recevoir une grande dose de chakra et son corps va mettre du temps à l'assimiler mais...

-Mais quoi?

-Je...je suis assez septique sur son état de santé, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et son chakra est vraiment très bas, je ne sais pas si elle pourra vraiment s'en sortir

-Vous plaisantez, vous êtes Tsunade, vous ne pouvez pas laisser Hinata comme ça!

-J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais je ne suis pas Dieu Naruto!

-Oui, je sais, merci de ce que vous avez fait."

Tsunade et Shizune sortirent de la chambre mais Sakura dit à Tsunade qu'elle voulait parler à Naruto, Sakura s'approcha alors du lit de Hinata :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Durant notre mission, nous avions remarquer que l'espion était Kabuto, malheureusement, il m'a paralysé avec des aiguilles, je ne pouvais plus bouger, Hinata l'a alors combattu mais après, il a voulu me tuer alors elle s'est mis devant moi et a pris le coup à pleine puissance, ça m'a mis hors de moi, les aiguilles se sont retirés et j'ai alors attaqué Kabuto et il a disparu mais... j'ai échoué... je n'ai pas réussi à protéger Hinata... je ne suis... qu'un incapable,"Naruto commençait à lâcher quelques larmes

-"Non, Naruto, ce n'est pas vrai, tu as fait ce que tu as pu mais arrête de dire que tu est incapable,

-Merci Sakura

-C'est normal, ça te dirait de sortir, j'aimerais qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble

-Non, j'aimerais rester au près d'Hinata

-Heu, d'accord, alors plus tard peut-être,

-..."

Voyant la non-réponse de Naruto, Sakura sortit de l'hôpital, non sans un sentiment à la fois de colère envers Naruto, mais à la fois aussi avec un sentiment de compassion envers lui pour la blessure de Hinata qui le préoccupait.

La nuit était tombé depuis maintenant plusieurs heures sur Konoha, et la des gouttes tombaient mais ce n'était sur Konoha qu'il pleuvait ses gouttes tombaient à l'intérieur de l'Hôpital sur les genoux d'un jeune garçon blond assis sur une chaise au bord d'un lit où se trouvait une jeune fille avec de l'assistance respiratoire, Naruto avez réussi à convaincre le personnel de le laisser passer la nuit ici mais il ne dormait pas, il ne cessait de pleurer et de répeter ses excuses : "Excuse-moi Hinata, je t'en prie excuse-moi, ne meurs pas, excuse-moi Hinata,..."

Les visites s'étaient succédées dans l'après-midi avec Kiba, Shino, Hiashi et même Néji était venu, cette nuit était le premier moment où Naruto se trouvait seul dans la chambre de Hinata et lui tenait la main.

Naruto restait nuits et jours à l'Hôpital, il ne sortait jamais, il mangeait à l'Hôpital ne quittant jamais Hinata des yeux, cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi mais il n'avait pas sommeil, il restait éveillais à regarder Hinata, Sakura décida de réagir et alla voir Naruto dans la chambre.

-Heu Naruto je peux au moins te parler dehors quelques minutes,

-D'accord mais vraiment peu de de temps, je ne veux pas laisser Hinata seule longtemps, je reviens tout de suite Hinata" A ces mots, Naruto s'approcha de son lit et lui fit un baiser sur le front ce qui ne manqua pas d'énerver Sakura, arriver à la sortie de l'hôpital Sakura s'énerva auprès de Naruto : 'Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Naruto, tu te rappelle qu'on sort ensemble tu pourrait t'occuper un peu de moi,"

Naruto entra soudain dans une colère noire : "COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE PENSE A AUTRE CHOSE ALORS QUE HINATA EST DANS CE LIT D'HOPITAL PAR MA FAUTE

-Ecoute, Naruto tu m'aimes ou tu aime Hinata, j'en suis à me le demander,

-Je suis désolé,

-Quoi?

-Oui, c'est vrai j'aime Hinata,

-Que... qu'est-ce que tu dis?

-Je suis désolé Sakura mais lors de cette mission, j'ai découvert des sentiments nouveaux que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant, je me suis rendu compte que j'était vraiment proche d'Hinata, j'ai enfin compris les sentiments qu'elle avait pour moi et j'ai compris que moi aussi, je ressentais ses sentiments pour elle, lorsque qu'elle m'a protégée de la mort et que j'ai cru qu'elle était morte, j'ai ressenti une colère comme jamais, alors j'ai vraiment voulu tuer Kabuto, la seule chose qui m'en a empêcher, c'est que je devais ramener Hinata au plus vite ici pour que Tsunade la soigne, elle m'a avoué qu'elle m'aimait et moi, je n'ai pas su la protéger et je l'aime,

-Je... je comprends, ce n'est pas grave, je sais que Hinata t'aimait depuis longtemps et je suis heureuse pour elle, prends bien soin d'elle surtout et restons amis

-D'accord merci Sakura" Naruto était impréssioné de ne pas avoir valsé après ça mais il se dépêcha de retourner voir Hinata.

Notes : voci le 5ème chapitre centré sur les sentiments de Naruto et leur clarification, le prochain chapitre sera plus centrée sur l'état de Hinata, commentaires s'il vous plaît.


	6. Chapitre6:Fin d'une vie,début dune autre

CHAPITRE 6 : Fin d'une vie, début d'une autre

Comme d'habitude, Naruto passait la nuit à l'hôpital au chevet d'Hinata, il ne sortait plus, il mangeait st dormait à l'hôpital, il ne sortait jamais de la chambre sauf lors des soins et ne quittait jamais Hinata du regard comme lors de cette nuit, Naruto s'était assoupi et tout semblé calme mais en plein milieu de la nuit, une voix commença à se lever et cela réveilla Naruto : "MMhh

-Hi... Hinata, tu te réveille?

-MMhh"

Pas d'autre réponse Naruto mis la main d'Hinata dans la sienne et bizarrement, la main d'Hinata serra très fort celle de Naruto lors d'un autre gémissement avant de la lâcher

-"bip, bip, biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

-Hi... Hinata qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, non, pas ça Hinataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, vite un médecin!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?" Le médecin de garde arriva avec l'infirmière.

-"Docteur, Hinata elle...,

-Infirmière, vite le défibrilateur" une autre infirmière se dirigea vers Naruto : "Monsieur, vous devez sortir,

-Non, je veux rester avec Hinata, elle a besoin de moi!!

-Sortez, sécurité" Deux hommes firent sortirent Naruto

-"Non, lâchez-moi, Hinataaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"

Un silence pesant se tenait devant la chambre de Hinata ou Naruto été obligé d'attendre, la chambre ayant été fermée pour qu'il ne puisse pas rerentrer, cela faisait maintenant 15 minutes que la chambre été fermée quand la porte s'ouvrit, Naruto bondit de sa chaise et se précipita vers le médecin : "Comment vas Hinata?" Naruto tremblait de tout son corps

-"Elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque, son flux de chakra était extrêmement bas, nous avons essayé de faire redémarrer son coeur mais elle n'avait plus assez de Chakra pour le faire repartir,

-Vous, ça veut dire quoi?

-Je suis désolé mais votre amie est décédée

-Non, vous plaisantez, c'est pas possible,

-Infirmière, appelez sa famille,

-Tout de suite docteur,

-Non, c'est pas possible" Les soignants quittèrent la chambre laissant Naruto seul avec Hinata : "Non, pourquoi, pourquoi Hinata, tu ne peux pas mourir, tu ne peux pas, pas maintenant, pas alors que j'ai enfin compris, tu ne peux pas abandonner, on a tout à faire ensemble, rattrapé toutes mes années d'aveuglement, non, reviens Hinata.

-Naruto

-Hinata,

-Naruto

-Ne me laisse pas,

-Naruto"

Naruto de réveilla en sursaut, c'était le matin, le soleil brillait et Hinata lui tenait la main, assis en le regardant : Naruto-kun, ça va on dirait que tu as fait un cauchemar"

Naruto ne répondit pas mais serra Hinata dans ses bras en éclatant en sanglot : "Hinata, je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien qu'à cet instant ou je te tiens dans mes bras"

Hinata ferma les yeux et serra Naruto à son tour.

Notes : Chapitre très court mais je voulais raconter Naruto confrontait à la mort d'Hinata et à sa réaction, prochain chapitre demain j'éspère.


	7. Chapitre 7 : L'amour de la princesse

Et voici le chapitre 7, bonne lecture

CHAPITRE 7 : Le réveil et l'amour de la princesse

La neige commença à tomber en ce milieu de mois de Décembre, c'était la première neige, une neige toute blanche, une neige si pur, aussi pur que la fille qui venait de se réveiller sur son lit d'hôpital, un jeune garçon blond attaché à son cou, les yeux fermés, la jeune fille elle aussi avait refermé les yeux et passer ses bras autour du jeune garçon, le jeune garçon avait renforcé son étreinte et avec une voix extrêmement joviale la jeune fille dit : "Hihi, tu m'étouffes Naruto

-Désolé, Hinata, je suis trop heureux que tu sois sain et sauve

-C'est vrai Naruto, pourquoi est-tu ici?

-Je m'inquiétais pour toi, je ne voulais pas te laisser seule pendant ton épreuve pour t'en sortir

-(Naruto, merci)

-Je commençais à avoir peur que tu ne sorte jamais de ton coma

-Mon coma?

-Oui, cela fait trois semaines que tu dors,

-Tu... tu est resté pendant trois semaines à l'hôpital rien que pour moi?

-Eh ben oui,"

Hinata rougit d'entendre ça, Naruto n'avait pas quitter sa chambre d'hôpital durant les 3 semaines où elle était resté endormi, c'est à ce moment là qu'elle s'est rendu vraiment compte que Naruto était accroché à son coup, ce qui la rendit encore plus rouge et tomba sur son lit demi-consciente

-"Hinata, ça va, tu retombes dans le coma

-Je...je vais très...très bien,

-Oh, tu me rassures

-Qu'est-il arrivé à Kabuto?

-J'ai... j'ai eu tellement peur, quand Kabuto t'as blessé avec ses aiguilles, je pensais alors t'avoir perdu". Des larmes commençaient à tomber de ses joues

-"Na...Naruto-kun;

-Alors, une fois que tu est tombé dans l'inconscience, j'ai senti une immense tristesse mais aussi un sentiment de haine m'envahir, j'ai alors crée deux clones de moi-même et envoyé deux rasengans à la tête de Kabuto mais j'étais tellement inquiet pour toi que je ne l'ai pas poursuivi dans le choc mais je t'ai ramenée le plus vite possible, tu m'as vraiment fais peur, tu ne pouvais pas mourir, surtout après ce que tu m'as dit

-Ce que je t'ai dit...oh (Oh, non, c'est vrai, la dernière chose que j'ai dit à Naruto-kun, c'était "je t'aime Naruto et je t'aimerais toujours"), mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire, je suis coincée, il sait tout, comment je vais pouvoir le regarder en face maintenant)

-Quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et bien, tu sais Hinata, je...

-Non, c'est pas la peine, Naruto, je sais que tu est avec Sakura

-Hein?

-Le jour où elle t'a convoquée au mémorial, je t'ai suivi car je voulais t'avouer que je t'aimais et je t'ai vu embrasser Sakura et j'ai compris que..., j'ai compris...snif". Des larmes coulaient des joues de Hinata : "j'ai vécu ce jour-là... le pire jour de ma vie..je...je n'ai jamais saisi l'opportunité de...de te dire que je t'aimais et Sakura a pu le faire du premier coup...j'ai pleuré toute la nuit mais cette vision me hantait...je...je te souhaite d'être très heureux avec elle..."

Hinata ne put finir sa phrase, les lèvres de Naruto était collé aux siennes, Naruto était enlassé autour d'Hinata les yeux fermées, Hinata au début surpris mit elle aussi ses bras autour de Naruto puis fermit les yeux et le serra très fort, elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureuse que maintenant, Naruto était en train de l'embrassé, elle Hinata, son plus grand rêve venait de se réaliser, elle partagea son baiser avec Naruto pendant un temps qui lui sembla être une éternité.

-"Hinata, la seule personne au monde que j'aime, c'est toi, tu es le rayon de soleil qui illumine ma vie

-Na..Naruto, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse

-Je t'aime Hinata

-Je t'aime Naruto

S'en suivi un autre baiser encore plus long tandis que dehors, la neige tombée encore sous cette nuit, la nuit qui enveloppait l'amour de Naruto et Hinata en ce mois de Décembre.

Notes : voici le 7ème chapitre de cette fic, 7ème et avant-dernier chapitre de ma fic, j'erssaierais de faire le dernier chapitre plus long et égalment la meilleur fin possible pour cette fic, j'aime les commentaires alors siouplaît, un p'tit commentaire.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Le plus beau jour

CHAPITRE 8 : Le plus beau jour de toute ma vie

Hinata allait enfin sortir de l'hôpital, c'était son dernier jour en tant que patiente et comme d'habitude Naruto était toujours là car malgrès son réveil Naruto était encore resté toute la semaine dans la chambre de Hinata sauf bien sûr quand elle prenait une douche ou s'habiller, il lui demandait presque toutes les 30 minutes si elle se sentait bien, ils parlaient toute la journée de chose et d'autres à propos du passé, de l'évolution de l'amour de Hinata et Naruto qui ne voyait rien, des sentiments de Naruto envers Hinata pendant toutes ces années d'aveuglement ainsi que leur enfance propre avant leur entrée à l'académie, de leur première rencontre, des missions effectués chacun de leur côté, du combat avec Néji et autre choses encore, c'est alors que Sakura entra dans la chambre : "Alors Hinata, il paraît que tu sors aujourd'hui

-Oh, Sakura, je...je

-T'inquiète pas, Naruto m'a tout dit avant que tu te réveille et je comprends qu'il est craqué pour toi, d'ailleurs, je suis heureuse pour toi, ça fesait longtemps que tu attendais ça

-Comment tu savais ça toi?" demanda Naruto

"Tout le monde le savait sauf toi abruti, tu est le seul qui ne s'en rendait pas compte!

-Qui tu traites d'abruti?

-Euh, Naruto...

-Qui d'autre que toi peut être abruti, abruti

-Euh, Sakura

-Tu te prends pour qui, tu crois que t'es belle peut-être

-Euh, Naruto-kun tu...

-Naruto, tu est moooooooooooooooorrrtttt!"Naruto disparut comme une étoile filante par la fenêtre de la chambre de Hinata

-"Naruto-Kun!

-T'inquiète pas Hinata, il a l'habitude," Naruto réaparut deux secondes après dans chambre de Hinata

-Naruto-Kun, mais commment a-tu...

-T'inquiètes j'ai l'habitude

-Je te l'avais dit,

-Dis quoi?

-Rien du tout, abruti

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit Sakura?"

La même scène recommença trois fois avant que Naruto soit trop sonné pour entendre les remarques de Sakura. Hinata se mit à émettre un petit rire mais peu après, c'est un regard triste qui apparut sur son visage ce qui intrigua Naruto :"Sakura, tu peux nous laisser seuls Hinata et moi

-Oui, bien sûr Naruto, on se voit plus tard, en revoir Hinata et bon rétablissement

-Mer... merci Sakura

-Alors qu'as-tu?

-Ri... Rien, de quoi... de quoi tu parles Naruto-kun?

-Ne fais pas celle qui sait pas, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas"

Hinata se mit à rougir et baisser les yeux : "Tu... tu as l'air tellement heureux quand tu discutes et rit avec Sakura, je... je ne veux pas que tu sois juste avec moi car je t'aime, je sais que tu voudrais être avec Sakura et..."

Hinata fut surprise par le baiser que lui donna Naruto mais elle ferma les yeux et partagea le baiser avec Naruto.

"Hinata, si je suis avec toi, c'est parce que je t'aime, je ne veux pas être avec Sakura, tu as raison, j'aime Sakura, je l'aime comme une soeur et une amie et toi, je t'aime aussi mais je t'aime d'amour et rien ne me fera jamais changer d'avis, je mettrais ma vie en danger pour toi, je ferais nimpote quoi pour toi, car je t'aime et je t'aimerais toute ma vie Hinata

-Na...Naruto-Kun"

Hinata se jeta à son cou dans une longue éreinte

"Si tu savais comme je t'aime Naruto

-Je t'aime aussi Hinata".

Hinata finit de faire ses bagages et rentra au domaine Hyûuga, elle arriva et posa ses affaires dans sa chambre, puis elle s'asseya sur son lit (j'éspère que je pourrais voir Naruto plus souvent maintenant que je suis sortit de l'Hôpital et on pourrais se promener au bord de la rivière, on irait piqueniquer sans les champs, je lui préparerais des bons ramens et on s'embrasserait sur un banc la nuit et...), Hinata passa le reste de sa journée à révasser.

Pendant la nuit alors que Hinata dormait, Naruto dans sa chambre ne trouvait pas le sommeil (il faut absolument que je trouve demain sinon, je serais vraiment dans l'embarras).

Le lendemain, les nuages couvraient toujours le ciel de Konoha mais cela n'empêcha pas Naruto de se lever tôt cette fois, il prit son petit déjeuner et sortit vite fait de son appartement mais Hinata l'attendait à sa sortie : "Bonjour Naruto-Kun"

Hinata lui donna un petit baiser

"Ah, Hinata, euh, bonjour

-Tu veux pas qu'on aille se balader tous les deux

-Euh, en fait, j'ai quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui

-Je peux venir avec toi?

-Euh, c'est assez personnel tu vois, on se verra une autre fois"

Naruto se mit à courir à grandes enjambés

"Mais Na...Naruto-kun"

Hinata était dans l'incompréhension totale, elle venait juste de sortir de l'hôpital, elle pourrait passait plus de temps avec Naruto mais Naruto ne voulait pas aujourd'hui, pourtant on approchait de la fin de l'année et des stands étaient ouverts pour fêter la nouvelle année. Hinata passa toute la journée à chercher Naruto sans y parvenir.

Les deux jours suivants, ce fut pire, Naruto tentait par tous les moyens d'éviter Hinata, le soir même, HInata était en train de pleurer dans son lit, elle se demadait ce qui pousser Naruto à la fuir est-ce qu'il ne l'aimait plu, il avait pourtant dit quelque jours plus tôt qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, qu'il mettrait sa vie en danger pour elle et qu'il l'aimerait toujours, c'est alors qu'elle entendit un bruit, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, c'est alors qu'elle apperçut une lettre au pied de sa porte : "j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire rendez-vous demain soir à 23H00 sur le banc à côté de Ichiraku" et cette lettre était signé Naruto, Hinata fut alors bombardé de milliers d'idées dans sa tête que pouvait être sa fameuse chose que Naruto pourrait bien vouloir lui dire, était-ce une bonne nouvelle ou était-ce une mauvaise, étant donné les évenements de ces derniers jours, elle craignait la mauvaise nouvelle mais elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de savoir ce que Naruto voudrait lui dire.

Le lendemain, Hinata passa toute la journée dans sa chambre à continuer de se demander ce que Naruto pouvait bien lui dire ce soir, pendant ce temps Naruto se préparait : "Bon, c'est le grand moment, je vais devoir le faire, j'éspère en avoir le courage, j'éspère qu'elle le prendra bien et qu'elle acceptera mais je n'est pas le choix, c'est ce soir ou jamais".

Alors que le village commençait à s'endormir, Naruto était déjà sur le banc et Hinata était en chemin, la neige commençait à tomber à nouveau sur le village de la feuille qui devena vite blanc avec toute la neige qui tombait sur le ville et la tête de Naruto et Hinata, lorsque Hinata arriva près du banc, elle vit Naruto dessus, qui tenait quelque chose dans ses mains.

"Na...Naruto-Kun

-Ah Hinata, tu est là" Il se dépêcha de ranger ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains dans sa poche gauche

"Tu est venue, allez, assis-toi" Hinata s'éxecuta et s'assit à côté de Naruto toute tremblotante : que... que voulais-tu... me dire?

-Déjà, que je suis désolé, depuis ta sortie de l'Hôpital, je t'ai évité mais j'avais une bonne raison, dans la forêt, tu as risqué ta vie pour moi, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me montrait autant d'affection et de dévotion pour moi, tu as été sérieusement blessée et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais, j'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne te réveille jamais et lorsque tu as repris connaissance, j'ai été si heureux" Naruto s'arrêta pour ressortir ce qu'il avait dans sa poche, c'était comme un petit coffret, Hinata ne savait pas ce qui se passait

-"Qu'est-ce que?

-Pour moi et pour toi, ce soir est un jour spécial, c'est pour ça que ce soir je voulais t'offrir une belle soirée mais je me suis ravisée et j'ai préferais t'offrir ce rendez-vous pour te souhaiter...un bon anniversaire, bon anniversaire Hinata"

Il ouvrit alors le coffret quicontenait une très belle bague : "et j'aimerais que tu acceptes ce cadeau

-Oh, Naruto-kun, elle est magnifique

-Elle n'est rien comparée à ta beauté Hinata

-Na...Naruto"

Il s'embrassèrent tendrement alors qu'un feu d'artifice éclatait pour célébrer le festival d'hiver de Konoha, Naruto et Hinata s'embrassait sous ce magnifique feu d'artifice.

Ils firent le tour des stands pendant la nuit Hinata portant la bague au majeur de sa main droite et après, Hinata ne voulant pas quitter Naruto ce soir, elle lui demanda si elle pouvais dormir avec lui, ils s'installèrent alors dans le lit, se regardèrent droit dans les yeux : "Je t'aime Hinata

-Je t'aime Naruto-kun"

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Notes: et voilà, ainsi se conclut la force des sentiments, c'éatait ma première fanfic et si vous l'avez aimait, je tiens à vous annoncez que j'ai commencer à écrire la deuxième saison qui s'appelerra la force de l'amour et qui se déroulera trois ans plus tard, je vous mettrais le premier chapitre le plus vite possible, merci à ceux qui m'onts suivis, j'attends vos commentaires sur ce dernier chapitre et sur l'histoire en générale.


End file.
